CAUTIVO POR TU SILENCIO
by akuma doi
Summary: Ha ser de una familia prodigiosa, obteniendo en titulo de policia. el joven levi ackerman de 19 años, su vida cambiara en un caso algo misterioso llevandolo con dos pequeños niños; donde el maltrato psicologico y fisico son presentes. un rubio timido y un castaño mudo. riren/eren shota.18
1. Chapter 1

Cautivo por tu silencio

Capitulo 1:

 **Dos niños**

Se oye el sonido de las patrullas, la cuales se encuentra afuera, iluminado la calle de aquel lugar. Cinco uniformados de color azul, con casco y chalecos entraron al lugar apuntando con sus armas a toda personal. Llevándolos hacia la pared, dos más avanzaron recorriendo pasillos y cuartos, abriendo puerta tras puerta hasta llegar a una superficie baja.

Encontraron una puerta; esperaron a otro mas, el cual con una herramienta abrió, encontrando, en su interior a un par de niños de no más de diez años.

-revisen la zona superior... tu lleva a estos niños afuera-agrego uno de ellos.

-son todos- finalizo uno al salir dando un reporte a su superior.

-¡NO! falta uno- agrego uno de los niños -lo llevare con el-.

El niño junto con el uniformado entró de nuevo subiendo a la segunda planta recorriendo aquel pasillo largo y obscuro deteniéndose en la última puerta.

De una patada la abrió comprobando que no hubiera nada le dio la orden al niño de entrar, el cual se dirigió a unas de las paredes; quitando con sus manos ladrillo tras ladrillo.

El uniformado pensó lo peor, aguardando su arma, se acerco para ayudarlo.

-¿pero que…?- dijo a sacar el ultimo ladrillo encontrando una puerta de madera. Pidiéndole a niño que retrocediera nuevamente de una patada abrió, pudiendo ver después de que el polvo se sentara; en su interior se vio a un pequeño también de diez años el cual se encontraba al revés desnudo atado de piernas y brazos, su pene estaba jalado por una cuerda, la misma que tenia sujetaban sus piernas separadas. Estaba su mejilla derecha apoyada sobre el suelo y se podían apreciar los ojos rojos de tanto llorar hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¡eren!- grito el niño acercándose para darle consuelo.

El policía se acerco pasándole una navaja mientras sostenía al pequeño inconsciente. Dándole la indicación de que cortara la cuerda, con cuidado dejo al infante en el suelo; se quito su chaleco y después la camisa, cubriendo al pequeño con ella.

Los sostuvo entre sus brazos y junto al otro salieron de ahí.

-capitán que sucedió- agrego una mujer de su pelotón viendo a su líder con un niño en brazos todo maltrecho.

-llama a la cuatro ojos, ocupo que lo revise- caminando hacia unos de los carros, acostando al niño en la parte trasera.

-de acuerdo- dijo saliendo a toda prisa.

.

.

.

.

Despertó en una habitación blanca con olor a medicina, se encontraba sobre una cama tapado de las cinturas a los pies con una sábana blanca. Se sentía algo mareado y desorbitado cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos personas y junto a ellos un pequeño niño.

-Eren- grito balanceándose hacia con el dándole un fuerte abrazo-.

"donde estoy… y quienes son…"

-tranquilo ellos son policías, y nos ha ayudado a salir de ahí-. Dijo sosteniendo sus manos mientras se separaba.

"podemos confiar en ellos, Armin"

-confía en mi- agrego.

-bueno niños me llamo Erwin Smith soy el comandante de la jefatura de policía de rose, el es el capitán Levi Ackerman y mi mano derecha, estamos aquí para hacerte unas preguntas. Tu amigo nos ha dado la mayor parte de la información pero queremos tu punto de vista en aquel lugar-. Finalizo obteniendo un sí con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman capitán de grupo elite de la policía de rose, a la edad de 19 años me gradué como el mejor de mi generación. En mi familia somos cinco integrantes los cuales se conforman por mi madre kuchel, la cabeza de la familia cuando mi padre murió, un hermano mayor de 23 años llamado Farlan, el trabaja en la empresa junto a mi tío Kenny, hermano mayor de mi madre. Mi hermano pequeña llamada Mikasa de 15 años, es callada y algo reservada a veces me saca de quicio pero es natural a la edad que tiene y claro como no olvidar a la pequeña Isabel de tan solo 8 años de edad, es algo imperativa, impulsiva y sin pelos en la lengua, nunca se calla nada al grado de ser imprudente. Y yo.

-que información recopilaste- me dijo Erwin mi superior.

-eran prostitución infantil, entre los diez niños; cinco niños y cinco niñas. Seis eran para deberes hogareños mientras los otros cuatros eran prostitución-.

-y el chico encontrado al final-.

-de acuerdo con la investigación de la cuatro ojos fue tomado también por prostitución pero a la diferencia que en él se manejaba el masoquismo por la forma de encontrarlo y el daño encontrado en su colon-. Dijo con rabia al entregarle las hojas.

-el mundo es así, no importa cuántos condenemos mientras el ser humano no cambie no terminaran estos casos-.

Se levanto de su escritorio y salió rumbo a la enfermería que teníamos en la comisaria pero antes de eso interrogamos a niños para después seguir con el pequeño de la enfermería. El rubio que parecía niña nos imploro que lo lleváramos con él pues el otro era algo desconfiado. En el camino nos dios varios detalles de el como su nombre y la edad y entre otras cosas.

Y regresamos al principio…

.

.

-bueno podrías decirnos desde cuando estás ahí- agrego Erwin sentándose cercas de la camilla.

El castaño giro a ver al rubio para después el girar hacia Erwin.

-desde hace un año- agrego el rubio. –al aparecer sus madres fueron asesinados por motivo el cual no sabe cuando algunos hombres los invistieron en la carretera, ahí fue después del accidente despertó en aquel lugar-.

-y como sabes eso- Erwin dijo viendo que el rubio se quedo tieso y con algo de temor en su mirar. No contesto.

-oí te han hecho una pregunta- me acerque a ellos viendo al mocoso sobre la cama, lográndolo poner nervioso por mi acercamiento –te he hecho una pregunta-.

-Levi. No lo intimides-.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero él no puede contestarle- dijo el rubio logrando que ambos adultos tuviéramos la mirada en el –n-no puede por que es mudo…-.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel rescate, las cosas seguían su rumbo. Los niños rescatados fueron llevados a un albergue para pasar a un orfanato, no hubo mucho problema. Poco después el niño internado fue llevado para juntarse con los demás ya no era nuestra responsabilidad una vez llevándolo ahí. Estaba viendo varios archivo en mi oficina tenía un nuevo caso que resolver sobre la desaparición de un hombre que a las 24 horas de haber sido puesto el reporte este fue hallado muerto con una extraña marca en la espalda, al parecer se trataba de un tipo de secta.

-que piensas que sea- dijo Erwin sentado frente a mí en un gran sillón.

-puede ser varias cosas, pero hasta no hallar en significado de esa marca estaremos con las manos vacías-. Dije volviendo a dejar las hojas en el escritorio. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, cuando la puerta se abrió agresivamente dejando ver a la cuatro ojos.

-aquí estabas Erwin te he estado buscando por todos lados- dijo con una voz tan chillona y ruidosa.

-puedes ir al mujer me sacaba de quicio.

-como siempre el enano con ese mal genio, puedo presentarte varias colegas que con gusto de que les dien…- fue interrumpido por una grapadora la cuan estrello en su cara.

-que sucede Hanji-. Decidió interrumpir.

-sucede que este par de pequeños no tienen hogar- dijo señalando hacia fuera pudiendo ver a ese par de mocosos sentados en la banca.

-y el albergue-.

-no lo puedo decir con seguridad, ellos no me dieron los motivo de porque están de nuevo aquí, llame a varios lugares y es lo mismo, no lo sé, pero al parecer no los aceptan o simplemente no los quieren-.

-eso es un problema no podemos dejarlos aquí por tanto tiempo… tenemos obligaciones-. Dijo el comandante pensativo –Hanji puedes cuidar de ellos-.

-seria un gran honor hacerlo pero no puedo ya que constantemente tengo que salir al laboratorio. Mi mayor parte del tiempo es atrás de eso-.

-petra-

-tienes un hijo de 3 años -.

-nanaba-

-está de viaje-.

-sora-

-está estudiando y mayor parte de la pasa en facebook y haciendo fanfi´s-.

-charly-

-lo mismo, ambas están en un proyecto secreto-.

-haru, lovyrs, anniyel… alguien-.

-umm…nop.- finalizo quedando nuevamente en silencio.

-yo puedo encargarme de uno a nana le gustara- dijo el rubio. –pero todavía queda el otro-. Nuevamente silencio pero por una extraña razón ambos se le quedaron viendo al azabache. Ya sabía lo que sucedería.

-stk… me llevare al otro mocoso…- dijo Levi viendo en ambas cara una sonrisa.

…..

Hola linduras mías y de todas las que escriben aquí. Bueno como dije anteriormente nuevo fic este será shota al comienzo y así llegaremos a ver a un eren de 8 años crecer con nuestro lindo azabache y claro con su loca familia.

Ah sobre los nombre espero que no se molesten (las dueñas) quería poner algo de humor, ejeje, espero que no les moleste.

Este será actualizado como hilos del destino… algo lento pues no quiero precipitar las cosas y me desvié, jejeje.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Familia

-estas seguro que es el- dijo el pequeño rubio.

"estoy más que seguro"- pensó eren viendo fijamente a Armin mientras lo sostenía de las manos.

Ambos se encontraban sentado en un par de sillas frente aquella oficina donde hace más de media hora tres adultos de habían encerrado. Ellos sabían porque habían llegado nuevamente a aquel lugar, lo sabían muy bien. Se podría decir que era mala suerte o algo paranormal las veces que tenían contadas de cuando estuvieron de orfanato en orfanato, porque por alguna extraña razón siempre eran maltratados y humillados pero a ellos no les importaban nada de eso; eso no se comparaba con lo que vivieron en aquel lugar cuando fueron vendidos o robados.

Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por dos jóvenes.

-les apetece un chocolate caliente- dijo una de ella. Vieron a ambas dándose cuenta que ella traía en sus manos un par de tazas humeantes y la otra un paquete de galletas.

-gracias- contesto Armin mientras hacia una reverencia junto con eren.

-mi nombre es sora y estoy en el departamento de ciencias forenses- dijo una.

-soy charly… estoy en el departamento de archivos. Es un gusto- dijo la otra.

-mi nombre es Armin y el es eren- dijo el rubio viéndolas extrañamente al ver su cambio de expresión de una seria a una expresiva y colorada. De repente ambos niños eran apretados como si fueran un oso de felpa por ambas chicas mientras pegaban su mejilla en la mejilla de los niños, como los gatos.

-pero que lindura de criatura son- dijo sora apretando mas fuerte a eren.

-y tiene la piel de bebe, tan suavecita- esta vez dijo charly.

Ambas soltaron un gritillo muy estilo kawai..

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un azabache, que al ver a un par de pequeño cambiar a un tono azul hablo.

-par de mocosas, suelte a esos dos mocosos que están provocándoles asfixia- dijo acercándose a ellas.

-si querido… digo heichou- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían firmes. Levi solo charqueo la lengua.

-que sucede- agrego Hanji saliendo de la oficina y detrás de ella Erwin. –ah sora y charly, díganme ya está en encargo de esta semana-.

-en eso estamos señora, lo que sucede es que faltan algunos libros y entregas- dijo sora.

-y tu charly-

-estoy en eso, señora…solo falta akuma… prometió entregar actualización y ya va para dos semanas y nada- dijo sacando una table de sabe donde ( ya que anteriormente no la traía en manos).

-entonces andando lady, si queremos más cuchi, cuchi tenemos que apurarla- dijo Hanji poniendo una cara morbosa.

-¿de qué mierda hablan… y quién demonios es akuma?- dijo Levi cruzado de brazos.

-cosas de fujoshi. Ahora andando damitas- finalizo Hanji mientras agarraba de los brazos a par de chicas.

-¿fujoshi?- dijeron el azabache y el rubio –mujeres-.

Levi camino hacia en par de mocosos que se encontraban sentados viendo lo anteriormente sin saber de que hablaban los adultos, se detuvo en frente de eren.

-recoge tu mochila, vendrás conmigo- dijo caminando primero hacia la puerta. Eren se levanto montándose en la espalda su mochila. Se detuvo a ver a su amigo.

"nos vemos pronto"- pensó mientras se despedía.

-cuídate mucho eren- dijo algo decaído. Sintiendo de repente el suave toque en su cabeza volteando para ver de quién era ese toque.

-nos vamos nosotros también. No te preocupes lo volverás a ver- dijo el comandante.

.

.

Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, ese fue un día raro y a la vez estresante, sin contar el hecho de que traiga en los asientos de atrás a un mocoso de cabellos castaño dormido. ¿Qué le diría a mi madre? No lo sé, espero no traer problemas. El viaje duro un poco mas de la cuenta pues hice varias paradas antes de llegar. Abrí el portón dejando el carro en la cochera.

-mocoso, vamos arriba ya llegamos- dije mientras lo movía un poco pudiendo apreciar esos ojos verdes. Se levanto mientras se tallaba un ojo, lo espere a que saliera para entrar juntos a la casa siendo recibidos por mi madre.

-bienvenido hijo- dijo mi madre a acercarse y darme un abrazo – pero quien es nuestro invitado- agrego viendo hacia el mocoso el cual se escondió detrás de mi-.

-se llama eren, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre eso- dije mientras trataba de sacarlo de su escondite.

-mi nombre es kuchel Ackerman, soy la madre de Levi-. Obteniendo una sonrisa penosa del castaño.-está bien, vamos a cenar me imagino que no lo han hecho- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

Una vez ahí ya se encontraba mi revoltosa familia, sentaba y gritándose una que otra cosa, se detuvieron a vernos entrar y mas a dirigir sus miradas al mocoso que estaba a un lado mío, nuevamente se escondió detrás de mi mientras me sostenía fuertemente de la camisa, caminamos hasta el comedor sentándolo a un lado de conmigo, hable antes de sentarme.

-el es eren jaeger y se quedara un tiempo hasta que se resuelva su caso. Tiene ocho años y espero que sea bien recibido-. Dijo mientras me sentaba esperando a que su familia se presentara.

-hola, soy Isabel y tengo ocho años, la que está enfrente de ti es mi hermana Mikasa, tiene 15 años – agrego señalándola dando esta un pequeño hola con la mano – el es mi hermano Farlan tiene 23 años y claro mama kuchel-. Finalizo. Eren se levanto del asiento haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-pero que educado es- dijo Farlan con burla.

-bueno como invitado darás la bendición por la comida- agrego mi madre juntando ambas palmas de las manos junto a los demás.

-de eso también quiero hablar… el no habla- agregue obteniendo un rostro serio de todos los presentes, eren se sentó agachando la cabeza mientras sostenía fuertemente los costados de sus piernas.

-no hare yo- dijo Mikasa interrumpiendo ese ambiente molesto.

.

.

.

-eso es lo que sucede. Por extrañas razones no lo han admitido en los orfanatos y algunas de las chicas de la jefatura no pueden hacerse cargo de el así que a mi estúpido jefe se le ocurrió que lo trajera aquí ya que Isabel es de la misma edad pueden llevarse bien-.

-y el otro chico- dijo su madre.

-se quedo Erwin con él, así puede hacerle compañía a nana-.

-por mí no hay problema y tenlo por seguro que tus hermanos tampoco, pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que se resuelva ese caso-.

-te lo agradezco madre, iré a ver como esta- finalice saliendo en busca del mocoso el cual deje con Isabel para que le enseñara la casa. Al darme la vuelta para entrar al recibidor ahí se encontraban ambos jugando con un juego de mesa, viendo que Isabel le enseñaba la forma de jugar mientras eren la observaba determinadamente sin perder algún detalle.

-mocoso, vamos te llevare a tu habitación- le señale mientras subía las escaleras. El se despidió de Isabel con un saludo de mano y salió detrás de mí al segundo piso.

-a partir de ahora esta será tu habitación, todo lo que necesitas lo tienes aquí- dije mientras ingresaba y le mostraba su cuarto.

-bueno te dejare para que tomes un baño, después de vas a dormir. En un rato mas vengo para verte- dije saliendo del cuarto -y la que está al lado derecho es la mía, por si necesitas algo, solo toca- finalice cerrando la puerta.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que lo eje en su habitación, buena hora para que ya estuviera listo y dentro de la cama. En ese tiempo también me di un baño y arreglar algunos papeles para mañana. Salí de mi habitación caminando a la de eren. Ente sin necesidad de tocar encontrándome con una habitación oscura y sin rastro de eren en la cama, me adentre llamándolo observando la luz del baño y un par de quejidos provenir de ahí, acelere mi marcha abriendo la puerta para encontrarme a eren en el suelo desnudo en una esquina mientras se sobaba la mano y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-ven déjame ayudarte- le dije mientras me reprochaba internamente. Le hubiera dicho como se usaba el baño. Lo envolví en una toalla dejándolo sentado en la cama, acercándome al ropero para sacar ropa para ayudarlo a vestir. El todavía lloraba sin necesidad de tratarse de escuchar, giro su rostro para verme mientras se quitaba las lagrimas. No entendía que hacía. Salí de ahí volviendo a entrar con una toalla con hielo.

-vamos te ayudare. Iremos a la clínica-.

Después de pelearme con la maquina porque me borro la historia aquí esta después de algún tiempo. Gracias nuevamente por seguir y darle like a esta historia junto a las demás.

No tengo palabras para agradecerles pero gracias.

Si desean ser parte de esta historia con mucho gusto las agregare solo dígame en un comentario y con mucho gustos.

Si más nos leemos… si me va bien este día espero subir el siguiente capítulo mañana sino como hasta el fin de semana. Chao.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Cosas nuevas

-solo úntele esta pomada por varios días y estará como nuevo- dijo el doctor entregándole una pequeño paquete a Levi en la mano.

-se lo agradezco, nos retiramos- dijo Levi mientras se levantaba con un eren dormido en brazos, todo el camino al hospital lloro ganándole el cansancio, a Levi eso no le molesto al contrario agradeció aquello.

Salió del hospital subiendo al carro, esta vez dejo a eren acostado en los asientos de atrás poniéndole su sudadera encima ya que empezaba a ser frio. Se adentro al carro y salió del estacionamiento rumbo a su casa.

Llego pocos minutos después, estación el carro en el garaje y cargo nuevamente a eren, cuidando de no lastima su mano vendada. Al entra a la casa se encontraba kuchel y Mikasa en la sala esperando.

-que te dijo el doctor- hablo kuchel levantándose de su lugar. Antes de que Levi saliera de la casa se había topado con su madre, viendo a eren llorar en brazos de Levi, ella quiso acompañarlos pero Levi no se lo permitió.

-está bien, solo que le unte esta cosa y en pocos días estará como nuevo- agrego subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de él.

Acostó a eren en su cama dejándolo bien arropado bajos las cobijas mientras él se ponía algo más ligero para dormir, a eren lo dejo como estaba ya que lo había llevado con la pijama encima pues se daba una idea de que llegarían con el mocoso cansado después de tanto llorar. Termino de vestirse y fue acostarse a un lado del, necesitaba dormir aunque sea algo pues mañana a primera hora tenía que llegar a su trabajo; ya mañana seria otro día- pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, tratando de orientar su vista y ver las sombras que se encontraban frente al él, tratando de descifrar que tanto decían en murmullos.

-es muy joven todavía pero valdrá la pena, vienen varios viejos asquerosos por esta clase de cosas- decía un hombre robusto.

-tengo ganas de metérsela y romper ese anillo tan apretado que tiene- dijo otro haciendo unos extraños sonidos.

-que idioteces dices. Si quieres que nos paguen una buena lana tenemos que llevarlo virgen-.

-pero mira…-

-por eso imbécil, es una especie única, lástima que es mudo pero tienes sus ventajas-.

Se escucho el rechinar del una clase de metal acompañado de varios pasos que se acercaban.

-por fin, pensé que se había acobardado-.

-vayamos directo al tema, ¿es este el niño?- dijo un hombre de buen vestir quedando en frente de eren poniéndose de cuclillas, eren ya tenía la vista un poco más clara así que lo pudo apreciar.

-si, tal como lo pidió, es virgen y sus padres no estorbaran-.

-perfecto, adelante entreguen el dinero- dijo acercándose a eren mientras le habría las piernas, tentando con sus dedos su pene y ano. Eren quiso reprochar aquel acto pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sin fuerza solo logro llora por la impotencia.

"mama… mama"

-está en buenas condiciones, el jefe estará complacido por ello. Ustedes dos saquen al chiquillo de aquí y pobre de ustedes que lo toque de más-.

.

.

Abrió brutalmente los ojos sentándose de un sobre salto de la cama, empezando a sentir temor a no reconocer nada, giro su vista por toda la habitación buscando algo que lo orientara cuando la puerta fue abierta, relajo su cuerpo a ver un rostro familiar.

-buenos días eren, vengo a despertarte en poco se servirá el desayuno- agrego Isabel entrando a la habitación sentándose a los pies de la cama. Eren le saludo con la mano viendo hacia la puerta en busca de algo más.

-mi hermano salió temprano, llegara en la noche- dando por sospechas su acción pudiendo ver en el rostro de eren la desilusión.

-vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy- agrego sujetándolo de la mano, sacándolo de la cama y saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

-Isabel cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no bajes corriendo las escaleras- grito kuchel desde el primer piso.

-lo siento mama- contesto esta.

-esta niña. Buenos días pequeño eren y dime como sigues- dijo obteniendo un saludo de eren con pena.

Este miro hacia el brazo donde empezaba a sentir un pequeño ardor, la verdad es que empezaba a doler pero no lo suficiente para no soportarlo.

-cuando te has hecho eso- Isabel grito a ver con precaución la venda. No la había visto cuando fue por el por la camisa de manga larga que traía.

-desean que revise primero-.

Eren negó con la cabeza poniéndose rojo a gruñir si estomago por hambre.

-entonces andando, vamos a desayunar-.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la jefatura de policía se encontraba Levi, revisando algunos informes de los más recientes caso que llegaron hoy, estos eran desde un asesinato hasta la desaparición de varios niños menores de dos años. Tomo un expediente al azar dándole la mayor atención antes de salir en busca de pruebas. Tocaron la puerta de su oficina para después abrirse.

-que suceden cuatro ojos- dijo sin despegar la mirada del papel. Esta se acerco al escritorio dejando frente a él un expediente algo amarillento y polveado.

-¿y esto?-

-esto es lo único que se pudo encontrar del pequeño con solo tener el nombre y las muestras de ADN que hicimos ayer-. Sentándose en la silla de frente observando al azabache tomar el archivo empezándolo a leer.

*Nombre: Eren Jeager

*Edad: cinco años.

*característica:

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con su camisa de manga corta y un pequeño saco, es de tez morena, 1.10 de estatura, ojos color verde azulados, pelo castaño.

*Ultima vez que se vio:

17 de junio/ se encontraba de paseo con sus padres grisha y Carla jeager (ambas personas fallecidas del día nombrado) cuando salieron al medio día. Los vecinos que vieron el hecho agregan que una camioneta negra del año anterior bajaron dos hombres armados y les apuntaron subiéndolos a la camioneta con violencia. Se llamo a las autoridades para abrir el caso encontrando después a par de adultos muertos a unas pocas calles de su casa. El caso quedo abierto por la petición de un amigo cercano a ellos teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrar al menor. El cual días fue encontrado en su casa muerto.

Al no obtener más pista del caso por más de medio año este fue congelado.

Archivado el 20 de diciembre.

Levi dejo el documento en el escritorio teniendo la vista a la castaña que se encontraba todavía sentada viéndose con demasiada atención sus manos. Sintiendo cólera a solo pensar la tortura de todo ese tiempo en aquel lugar, recordando la forma en que lo encontró. El lugar se quedo en silencio nadie sabía como iniciar una conversación.

-el día que llego aquí y hacerle la revisión médica, me di cuenta que ese pobre niño la tuvo que pasar de todo… necesita ir con un psicólogo, no sabemos qué tan graves sea pero es necesario saber si eso provoco la mudes.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo ya que aquí no dice algo de ello. ¿Sobre el otro?-

-sabia que preguntarías y tus sospechas son certeras. Ambos son parecidos-.

-y el expediente-

-con el comandante, lo está analizando- agrego levantándose para salir de ahí –en un rato mas te lo manda y sobre eso como se encuentra el peque-.

-se encuentra bien, tuvo un accidente pero no paso a mayores- dijo con simpleza.

-si que tienes mucho que hacer- dijo abriendo la puerta – recuerda que es un niño. Necesita de muchos cuidados y más por su condición- finalizo cerrando la puerta.

Mientras tanto con el comandante.

*Nombre: Armin

*Edad: cinco años.

*características:

Vestía una camisa blanca y pantalón cafés, tez blanca, cabello rubio cortado en melena al hombro y ojos color marrón. Algo tímido y serio.

*último día que se le vio:

27 de junio. Los testigo dicen que a muy altas horas de la noche se escucharon varias detonaciones de arma en una de las casas, llamando a la autoridades las cuales al llegar al lugar de los hechos encontraron a un señor de la tercera edad herido de bala (siendo tres en el pecho) testiguando el que entraron dos hombre armados y al verlo le dispararon llevándose con ellos a su pequeño nieto el cual el solo ha criado. Horas después falleció en el hospital.

Al no tener más evidencia el caso quedo congelado.

Archivado el 22 de diciembre.

El comandante dejo el papel en la mesa apoyo su cabeza en silla viendo hacia el techo, escucho que la puerta se abría, suspiro.

-te entiendo muy bien- agrego sin ver a Levi.

Holaaa después de algún tiempo aquí estoy (por favor no me maten) espero que les guste y gracias por seguir leyendo.

(Se despide rápido y sale corriendo pues no tiene cara con que enfrentarlas).

Nos leemos….


End file.
